


Nothing You Can Do

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And he's your hubby, But that's mentioned like once, F/M, I could totally be wrong tho, I don't have a trampoline, Kylo's a real big jerk, My relationship with Poe is like a trampoline, One swear word i think, Poor Poe, So you get captured too, Spoiler alert: you live, There's a lot of screaming in this, Torture, You're his wifey, the-imagines-awaken, um what, yesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon on tumblr: Imagine Kylo Ren torturing both you and Poe to get information on the Resistance</p><p>I hate titles, like so much. HOW ABOUT NO TITLES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing You Can Do

One minute you were on Jakku, next, on the First Order base. You remember Poe yelling at you that everything was going to be okay, as they separated you both.

Now you were in a cold cell, that was right next to where Poe was. You knew because, you heard him. You have heard his screaming, his whimpers. It's all non stop. You would slump by the wall nearest to where he was and yell stop as loud as you could. You've lost your voice due to the constant yelling.

Today was different. Poe was silent. You had no idea if he was dead or not. You couldn't think that way. You didn't want to.

To say that you weren't scared would a lie. Hearing your husband, killed you. You were so close to him, but you couldn't do anything.

You sat in the back corner of your cell, you were both tired and hungry. You had no idea how long you had been there. You heard your door slide open, and you sat up straight. You were angry. You saw as two stormtroopers walked towards you.

"Don't touch me!" You said, but they grabbed you anyways. You tried to wrestle out of their arms, moving your feet and arms as much as you possibly could but with no promising results. They just held onto you tighter, as they dragged you out of your cell and... Into Poe's.

You shook in fear. You had no idea of what was going to happen to you or him.

You enter the room and see the man that captured you, Kylo Ren, standing in front of Poe.

Your breath go caught in your throat when you saw him. He was sweaty, his face bruised and bloody, he was breathing heavy, shuddering breaths.

"Poe.." You whispered. He immediately shot up upon hearing your voice. He was relieved to see that you were untouched.

"Leave us." The sith said. The stormtroopers let go of your arms and exited the cell.

You could hear Poe's heavy breathing as his eyes traveled from you to Ren then back to you again.

You caught his eyes, and you shook your head softly. Pleading with him to not say anything.

Kylo turned, now facing you. His tall dark frame, putting you on edge. he raised an arm, and you started to feel a piercing pain in your head. You feel back against the cool metal wall. Clutching your head and letting out a scream.

Poe started to shake and pull at his restraints, desperate to try to get to you. "Stop! STOP!" He screamed, throat hoarse and dry.

Kylo did. You feel onto the ground, holding your head, both arms wrapped around tightly.

He turned to Poe, fists clenched. "I'll stop when you start," he said calmly, his robotic voice sending chills up your spine.

Kylo got out his lightsaber and walked over to you on the ground. He grabbed you roughly by the shoulder, and slammed you against the wall. You let out a small cry.

Poe was losing his fucking mind. You, his wife, was being hurt and there was nothing he could do about it. And it devastated him.

Kylo brought his lightsaber tip up to your face. The heat so intense that you began to sweat. He pressed the tip on your cheekbone. You let out a scream.

Poe screamed with you. Begging the sith to let you go. He knew that he would just have to tell Kylo where the Resistance was, but he made a promise. He began to cry at your pain.

"Tell me. Just tell me where the base is. And I'll let her go. I'll let you both go." Kylo said, pulling off of your face, taking some burnt skin off with it. You let out a groan, closed your eyes and looked up. "Don't do it, Poe Don't tell them!" You said. Wrong move.

Kylo punched you in the jaw, and you collapsed. You began to cry even harder.

Poe was trying to process what had happened. "Don't touch her." He growled.

Kylo ignored him. Tilting his head he touched his lightsaber to your hip, burning away the small area of clothing, the blade meeting your skin.

You started to cough, the scent of burning flesh invading your nostrils. It hurt so much, you almost blacked out. But you willed yourself against it. Poe needed you right now, and you needed him.

"ALRIGHT! I'll tell you! But you stop touching her. Don't hurt here. You let her go. Please." Poe said so desperately. 

Kylo stood up, and kicked you in your stomach. You blacked out, praying that he wouldn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Meehhhh I might continue but I don't know yet...
> 
> Request here: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
